Predefined article compilations are frequently requested by the packaging industry for use as retail units. In particular in the beverage industry, there have for some time been efforts to enable the sale of different types of beverages in a specified compilation, for instance in pre-assorted retail packages. From prior art, methods are known for single-variety production with subsequent picking operations. Alternatives that may be employed for this purpose are distribution devices which enable the single-variety conveyance of products, for instance beverage containers. Such a distribution device is shown, for instance, in DE 20 2006 003 690 U1. The DE utility model thus discloses a conveyor switch by means of which a stream of containers may be broken down into several further container streams. For this purpose, the distribution device shown in the DE utility model comprises several rotating disks, which are provided for receiving and forwarding containers. In the process of arranging the containers for a defined compilation, situations may occur where not all required containers are immediately available at all times. This may result in idle running or waiting time before a required variety is available again.